Down Time
by spooksfan08
Summary: After the end of series 2 the team need to unwind. This is my take on how they may recover from the end of series 2.


**Law and Order UK**

**I do not own Law and Order UK. ITV and Kudos own the UK version I believe, No Copyright infringement intended,**

**Aftermath**

Alesha walked along the embankment. It had been a hell of a few weeks but they'd got there. The murdered had received justice and for five minutes all was right with the world. She didn't have to worry about all those who still needed to see the perpetrators of heinous crimes brought to justice until Monday. She had two whole days were the world wasn't full of evil, where she could imagine that she lived a life that didn't revolved around the need to right the wrongs of the world, or London anyway. She sighed as she walked along the embankment as she saw Matt ahead. He was walking towards her as she smiled.

"Coffee?" he asked, his voice muffled by the scarf wrapped around him. She nodded and smiled as Matt took her hand wrapped it in his own.

"How's Ronnie?" she asked. The betrayal of his ex-partner had been difficult. Matt had worried it would send him back to his drinking.

"Ok. I think" Matt smiled. "He's gone away for the weekend with his girls. He'll be ok" Alesha nodded and smiled as Matt looked ahead. They'd been seeing each other for a few months now and things were going slowly. She enjoyed spending time with the policeman, loved how he took every case personally but she knew that he worried too much about the victims and their families aswell as his team. Since the incident with the gynaecologist he'd been so caring and respectful of her that she had found it easy to fall for him. The fact he was gorgeous also helped, she mused as they crossed the road.

"What are you smiling at?" Matt laughed as she giggled.

"You" She stole a look at him as he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh. Well that's just charming" he smiled back, the laughter evident in his voice.

Natalie was proud of her team, another low life was in prison. The streets were that little bit safer for her boys and her dear old dad to live in. She walked the short distance back to the house from her car and couldn't help but wonder how her two other boys and the rest of her team would cope. She just hoped Ronnie would keep off the booze. She'd known him in his drinking days. He was a good copper in those days, as much as he could be drunk but now he was sober he was unstoppable. Sighing she entered her house knowing she'd have to rely on the team and particularly Matt and Alesha to keep an eye on him.

James was tired. The weekend chaos was only just beginning. His son was down for the weekend. The fact that a ten year old could cause such mayhem was still a shock to him. He'd secured the convictions of rapists, murders and countless other criminals and yet a ten year old could drive him to distraction. He loved it. These weekends made the stresses of the week worth it all. Saturday would see the pair ice skating and eating crisps. There may even be a chance to watch the football. James was still annoyed that Joe liked Arsenal. That would be his step father's influence he mused as he tried and failed to find something in his cupboard a boy that age would eat. Sunday would definitely be a day when he tried to convert him to Liverpool and the genius of Steven Gerrard's right boot.

Llllllllllllllllllllllll

Ronnie was sober. He would stay sober. He had his girls to think of. They needed a dad they could be proud of, a man that they could look up to. Ronnie had had that with his father, it was something he wanted for his girls. Glasses perched on the end of his nose he studied the bike his youngest daughter had brought home. The chain had come off and she had scrapped her knee. Well the knee had been easy to sort out but the bike chain was proving a little more challenging. He cursed as he grazed his hand on the chain as Emily stood behind him.

"Dad! You swore!" the young girl chastised him.

"Yeah I know luv" he was glad that was the only thing his daughter had to reproach him about. His oldest daughter clearly remembered his drinking days.

The weekend always saw George back with his family. Fishing if he was lucky, having lunch with his in-laws if he wasn't. He smiled. This weekend he had got lucky. Sat with his oldest son and nephew he ate the sandwiches his wife had made for him and tried not to think of Monday when James and Alesha would bound into his office full of enthusiasm over the next case Matt and Ronnie had brought them. He had no idea what the next case would be, but he knew they'd embrace it and work every hour God sent to get the out come the victims and their loved ones deserved.

Until then, George mused there was ham sandwiches and fishing. Peace and quiet for a few hours until the call of duty would mean the team were all back together to fight another day.

**_Author's note: I normally write Ashes to Ashes adn Spooks. I hope you enjoy this. Please review._**


End file.
